


Nightmares

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [22]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Hey guys! This was requested by Sassysavagesahna, and I loved writing it! I'm so super sorry that it's taken me more than 40 days to pick up requests again whoops my bad.I'll try and be better with writing them, but please don't expect several fics at once like I used to! I'm trying to stay healthy and pay my rent lolAlso can we talk about how Felix and Jeongin listen and watch ASMR? Amazing. I love it. Bless. If you're looking for good content ASMR, go look at "Dr. T ASMR" on youtube! His voice was MADE for it.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassysavagesanha (RedJusticeLibra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/gifts).



> Hey guys! This was requested by Sassysavagesahna, and I loved writing it! I'm so super sorry that it's taken me more than 40 days to pick up requests again whoops my bad. 
> 
> I'll try and be better with writing them, but please don't expect several fics at once like I used to! I'm trying to stay healthy and pay my rent lol
> 
> Also can we talk about how Felix and Jeongin listen and watch ASMR? Amazing. I love it. Bless. If you're looking for good content ASMR, go look at "Dr. T ASMR" on youtube! His voice was MADE for it.

Jeongin hated this. 

 

Not even falling asleep listening to ASMR could help. He tried, it failed. 

 

He kept having these never ending nightmares that seemed to connect somehow, and he didn't know how to get rid of them. 

 

But he kept getting woken up from them, which made him not want to go back to sleep, which eventually became not wanting to go to sleep at all. 

 

But he always fell asleep from exhaustion anyways…

 

Only to get woken up a few hours later from another nightmare. 

 

He didn't dare tell his hyungs. He didn't want them to worry, they had to sleep. They had enough to worry about without adding his problems into the mix. 

 

So he suffered alone for a week. 

 

It was a week full of questions from his hyungs about why he always looked sick, a scolding from Chan for zoning out too much in dance practice, a lot of concerned looks from all of them about four days in when he started almost collapsing, and finally at the end? 

 

They told him they had a group schedule that was set up last minute. 

 

Chan had lied just to get Jeongin into the living room. 

 

It was an intervention.

 

“Innie, sit down please.” It took Jeongin a few seconds to register what was said to him, but he did as asked when he understood what was said. 

 

“Jeongin, we're worried about you.” Woojin started. 

 

“I'm-” 

 

“Don't fucking say you're fine.” Felix said with a small scowl on his face. Jeongin would have flinched if he wasn't so tired. 

 

“Felix, go take five in your room.” Chan said, and Felix deflated as he got up and left. 

 

“Felix has a point, though it was poorly made.” Jisung said. 

 

“What's wrong? Are you unable to sleep? You look tired all the time.” Woojin said. 

 

“I just… can't sleep.” Jeongin said hesitantly. Jisung gasped as he put a few pieces together. 

 

“Jeonginnie, are you having nightmares?” Jeongin snapped his head to Jisung, and that's all the answer the rest needed. 

 

“Baby, why didn't you tell us?” Chan asked. Jeongin teared up as he tried to find the words to explain. 

 

“I-I didn't want to bother you guys, you all have so much on your plate already.” 

 

“Innie, we care about you. We don't want you to suffer alone.”

 

“I’m sorry, hyungs…” Jeongin said, tears starting to form. He didn’t like feeling weak, especially in front of his hyungs, and right now he was feeling very weak. 

 

Felix came back in the room and saw Innie’s tears, cooing at the boy and going to him and pulling him into his arms. 

 

He had heard the conversation (their dorm (un)fortunately had thin walls), and he felt bad for not noticing. 

 

“Innie, never feel like you can’t come to us for things. We love you and want to help you.”

 

“Jeonginnie,” Chan said, making the youngest look at the leader, “do you want to try sleeping next to someone tonight to see if that helps?” 

 

“C-Can I?” The timid voice the maknae used made the shattered pieces of everyone’s hearts shatter even more. 

 

“Of course, baby. Who do you want to bunk with tonight?”

 

Jeongin looked around and sheepishly, his eyes stayed on Felix, and the aussie smiled.

  
  
  


Their plan worked.

 

Jeongin fell asleep feeling a bit anxious, but he also felt safe in Felix’s arms. His dreams were filled with success within Stray Kids, a certain NCT maknae, and just… happy feelings. 

 

When he woke up, he felt better than ever. He actually slept more than three hours, and he felt happy when he woke up. 

 

Him sleeping with Felix continued for another week, and then he slept with Woojin for a few days before he finally felt okay enough to sleep on his own again. 

 

And for once, he didn’t have nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it wasn't super long. It literally took me a week to write. For some reason my inspiration just kind of... escaped me. Which is frustrating because I LOVED the idea and wanted to make it come to life. 
> 
> So I did what I could. Again, I hope you like it!
> 
> Requests are open, but please remember you might have to wait a while for it to be completed!
> 
> BTS-Astro-Stray Kids-Seventeen*-Wanna One-NCT*
> 
> Hurt/comfort only, maknae line only (maknae line of subgroups count for NCT), no smut, also if you say you just want a generic fic centric around a specific person and someone else sent a request with a specific plot in mind about the same person, I'm probably going to gift it to both of you and specify who requested what in the notes. It's nothing against anyone, it's to save time and energy. If you want your own fic but you don't have a plot in mind, please specify that you want your own and that I can make up the plot for you.
> 
> *-I do not know a lot about every single member. If I leave certain members out of fics, it's probably because I don't know their personalities enough to write them in. Just a little heads up in case it makes a difference in your requests!


End file.
